Revenge and Nightmares
by diasuta-deactivated
Summary: Dawn starts getting cozy with Lucas. Darkrai has always viewed himself as the boy's partner over her, and jealousy and mental torture then ensue. Beware of Dawn-bashing and Pokemon/human relationships, although nothing gets too heavy.


Darkrai had been captured some time ago by a boy named Lucas.

It wasn't like he despised the boy. Quite the contrary; over time, the night creature had come to adore, admire, and some might even say _love_ the boy who was his master. Lucas was kind, understanding, gentle, and had several thousand more redeeming qualities Darkrai had come to enjoy.

No, what Darkrai despised was the woman.

Not even a woman she was, no. She was but a girl, a girl with big blue eyes and long dark hair. Her name was Dawn, and Darkrai hated her just as much as he despised the morning she was so appropriately named for. She was a witch, a wolf in sheep's clothing, he was positive. She would steal his boy Lucas away frequently, away from his Pokemon to somewhere secret, sometimes even in the middle of training.

Darkrai had never observed them mating, but was suspicious nonetheless. She was such a pathetic creature, he thought. How on Earth could Lucas stand to be around her so much? Why on Earth would he love her more than Darkrai, who admired him beyond rationality? This was beyond the creature's understanding.

The two never pitted their Pokemon in battle. If they fought at all - which was rare to begin with - it was always a playful argument, fought out with gentle shoves or angry words. This only irritated Darkrai further. He couldn't hurt the girl, couldn't scare or fight her away, and he had not even the small satisfaction of crushing her pathetic Pokemon in battle.

Darkrai had never seen them, but he was sure they had to be pathetic with a master like her to follow.

Darkrai sometimes watched the girl's dreams, never tampering, only observing. She had a filthy subconscious, her slumbering mind dredging up images of Lucas and herself Darkrai deemed revolting and unholy. Lucas's mind was nothing like hers, conjuring only innocent, sweet moments, a tender love that made Darkrai jealous, but never sick.

No, it was Dawn's mind that made Darkrai sick. She was a horrible girl, a dirty girl who was only poisoning his precious trainer and partner. _His_ partner, not hers. Darkrai knew things had gone much too far when Lucas's sleepy mind began forming hints of the same filth found in the girl's dreams every night.

Something needed to be done.

The nightmarish creature burst out of his Poke-ball. He drifted to the Lucas's room to find the girl in his arms. A low hiss escaped him.

With but a touch he was inside the girl's mind, appearing in the midst of another filthy imagining. Too revolted to interrupt yet, Darkrai simply fumed and waited for it all to be over. As he looked in to find the girl snuggling contently with Lucas, he made his move.

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

Darkrai grinned widely in the form of his boy. The girl shied away from the intimidating, evil grin which exposed a mouth of suddenly-razor-sharp teeth. Enjoying himself immensely, Darkrai kicked the girl hard, out of the bed she had imagined. She landed on the ground, tears forming in her eyes. Darkrai threw the bed covers over her head and reverted to his proper self. Keeping out of her view, he began working his magic to make her night horrible.

The next morning she woke up in tears. Lucas had never seen her cry before, and was clueless as to how to help. Darkrai snickered to himself, simply observing while completely invisible.

"I-I had a nightmare..."

"Really? What happened?"

Darkrai hissed as she began to explain, censoring out the filthy parts and skipping straight to his creations. She did seem appropriately shaken, though Darkrai was absolutely positive she hadn't received the message behind his threats.

Therefore, the next night he did it again.

She had fallen asleep with Lucas again. As soon as her eyes closed for the final time, Darkrai intruded. He became Lucas again, a Lucas who walked in on her sitting in an empty room with a floor made of cement.

Surely her mind would have brought him soon nonetheless.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, rushing toward him with tearful eyes. Darkrai stepped aside as she ran, an instant too late for her to change direction and his leg protruding just a tad bit more than was necessary. The girl stumbled and fell hard onto the floor. Darkrai smiled victoriously, this being just the first taste of pain and betrayal she would experience tonight.

Her eyes held more tears as she looked up at him. "Why?" she croaked, her voice cracking several times.

"I loathe you," Darkrai spat. "I loathe you with all my might and every single fiber of my being as well. You're a pathetic, filthy wench."

She was speechless.

Darkrai's grin returned. "I enjoy seeing you weep," he hissed. Still, the girl said nothing.

He turned and began to walk away, the empty room with the cement floor beginning to disintegrate behind him. The girl's bloodcurdling scream made him laugh. He laughed loudly with his power, loud enough for the girl to hear as she fell into the infinitely deep abyss of terror he had created effortlessly.

When the next morning arrived, Darkrai felt more refreshed than he had in a long time as the girl once again awoke crying. She shied away from Lucas's touch and ran to the local Pokemon Center, running to the residing nurse for comfort. The pink-haired woman was surprised to say the least, but hugged the girl close regardless.

Lucas called out Darkrai, his partner, to discuss the matter.

"I don't know what's wrong, Darkrai. She's always opened up to me before..."

No she hasn't, Darkrai thought to himself. There's always been something she's hidden from you.

"I... hope she doesn't want to split up... I mean, we were about to get serious, n' stuff... maybe I'm rushing things?"

It was then that Darkrai started to think about how good this actually would be for Lucas. He might be heartbroken for a while, but his purity wouldn't be snatched by that filthy girl. He would have time for his Pokemon again, all of which were getting neglected more and more often as he chose Dawn over training.

Darkrai slid closer to Lucas. He looked at him meaningfully with his one visible eye. He began to wonder if his cherished trainer could even understand him.

"... You don't like me being with her, do you?"

Darkrai looked away. Lucas must have finally caught on.

"... I don't know if I like me being with her either, Darkrai. I used to be so happy, but now she's going nuts and all she ever talks about is how we should be more intimate anyway..."

Lucas absentmindedly petted Darkrai as he sat, running his hand over the creature's head and through the white puff of what appeared to be flames. Darkrai floated there quietly, observing his bemused master with interest. It was nice that it was the two of them instead of Lucas and Dawn. Darkrai was not left out; Darkrai was not a third wheel.

Darkrai was more important than Dawn, even if just for a moment. That hadn't been true in a long while.

Having made his decision, Lucas stood up. Darkrai politely disappeared as the boy got dressed, though still watching secretly. Lucas's body appealed to him. Summer was worth living through because despite the long days, Lucas would often throw aside his shirt in the midst of training due to the heat. He reappeared silently and followed his boy as Lucas walked calmly, confidently to the Pokemon Center.

"Dawn, there are some things we need to discuss."

The girl looked up from the nurse's bosom, eyes wet and Joy's once-pristine outfit even wetter.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Lucas said calmly. His expression was completely blank. There was no trace of regret, remorse, or sadness in his eyes.

"L-Lucas? Oh God, this is a dream. Th-this is another one of those horrible nightmares..."

"Dawn, I'm leaving you. Whether you choose to accept this or not, I am breaking off all romantic relations with you."

The girl was speechless. Darkrai found himself a bit awestruck as well. Never before had Lucas spoken so coldly, so matter-of-fact. It reminded him strongly of his own manner of speaking, how he had spoken to the girl in her dreams.

Her bloodshot eyes widened. "N-no!" she wailed, her voice shrill and still cracking. "You can't! I _need_ you!"

Lucas turned around and walked out. Darkrai lingered, his electric blue eye narrowing in a victorious stare. Dawn's eyes widened further. "You!" her rant began. Nurse Joy dragged the girl away as she rambled incoherently.

* * *

**Dawn-bashing is fun.**

**Inspired by a strip on pixiv with a somewhat-similar plot also involving nightmares and Lucas.  
If you have an account you can see it: www. pixiv. net / member_illust. php? mode=medium & illust_id=15018580**

**I guess technically it would take more time for a human being to go that insane, but this is Darkrai we're talking about. X'D  
**


End file.
